Rock The Rolls
by Riz-I
Summary: Do you like yourself?" "No." "What do you want to change?" "My weight. My face. My hair. My personality... Everything." "Well then Wide-Foreheaded Fat-Ass- let's make you beautiful!" ..Step Five:: Target- Hollister Jeans
1. Step One:: Face The Problem

**

* * *

Rock The Rolls  
Step One:: Face The Problem  
Riz-I**

**A/N: I know I should finish something... but Workplace? is about to reach it's final plotline and Little Miss Seductress only has about 3-5 more chapters in it, and that's pushing it. So this is going to be my new baby. I wanted to write something funny, but with a moral at the same time. I think this'll be a bit like a Step-by-Step Self Help Guide. Enjoy. And I'd love to know whether this is worth continuing. So, Review?  
**

* * *

"Wide load ahead. Watch out teme!!" Someone careened into Sakura's back, causing her to lurch forward.

She got her balance back and turned around. "What the HELL!!"  
"Jeez, fat-ass. If you're going to just stand there, at least stand where you're not going to block the entire corridor!" The boy with the spiky black hair, known throughout the school as the School Babe was Sasuke Uchiha. He was glaring at Sakura as he dusted himself off. "MOVE IT DOBE! He's coming!"

Sasuke and the blond boy who had warned him of the 'wide load ahead' looked behind them in alarm and then continued running; pushing a dumbfounded Sakura Haruno out of the way.

Moments later, Iruka-sensei pelted around the corner. "Ahh, Sakura. Have you seen Naruto and Sasuke anywhere?" She simply nodded and pointed in the opposite direction to which they had gone. "Thank you… when I get my _hands _on those two!!" and he began running, mumbling threats and curses as he went.

* * *

"Not nice, is it?" Sakura was shaken out of her stupor by the voice that had just spoken to her.  
"What?"  
"Someone making fun of how you look."  
"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked, unable to prevent her voice from becoming defensive.  
The stunning blonde Aphrodite leaning against the wall straightened herself out and took a few steps in Sakura's direction; seeing the latter flinch, the former stopped and smiled. "I'm talking about _that." _She pointed towards Sakura's feet. There, by her Doc Martens, lay the open, spilling out packet of crisps that she had dropped when Sasuke had crashed into her. Sakura felt herself blush a shocking scarlet colour. "I- I dropped them because he crashed into me."  
The blonde girl rolled her eyes. "Suuuuure you did, Wide-Forehead." Sakura clapped a hand to her head. _'Who the HELL is she?!'_  
"Who the hell are you?"  
She smiled and held out a pale, delicate hand. "My name," she grinned, "Is Ino."  
"Nice to meet you Ino… now leave."

When it was evident Ino was _not _going to leave, Sakura rolled her eyes and began walking in the opposite direction herself.  
"Heart disease." Sakura stopped and slowly turned around to face the voice that had just spoken.  
"Diabetes, high blood pressure, cancer, gall bladder disease, shortness of breath, stress." Ino counted each symptom off on her fingers. "You know what they are, Wide-Forehead?"  
"Quit calling me that."  
"Well, do you?"  
Sakura made no movement or sound, so Ino continued. "All things that you're at a higher risk of if you're overweight."  
"What's your point?" Sakura growled.  
"You need to lose weight."

* * *

'_Whoa.'_ Sakura reeled. _'That was blunt.'_ Ino read her thoughts. "Well, you're never going to do anything about it if you don't even face the fact that it's an issue."  
"That's because it's _not_. I'm a perfectly healthy, growing girl."  
"Yeah," Ino sneered. "Growing in _all _directions." Sakura gasped.  
"Listen, _Ino-pig_!! I don't even _know _you. QUIT BOTHERING ME!!"  
Ino stared blankly at Sakura for a minute and then shrugged. "Fine." She conceded. "Have it your way."  
"_Thank _you!" And with that Sakura turned, once again, and began to walk away.  
"OY!! FATTY?!"

Sakura spun on the spot, her fierce blush returning to her as she faced the beautiful blonde girl, sneering at her from a few paces away. "You forgot your crisps." Forcing back the tears, Sakura whirled around and began speed-walking towards the girls' toilets.

* * *

'_Thank God!' _she sobbed silently. _'There's nobody else here.'_

Sakura looked up at her face in the small mirror. The dim light of the toilets was not flattering. She knew she wasn't beautiful. Not like that Ino girl was beautiful… No. But she had always thought that maybe, just maybe, there was something beautiful about her.

Inner beauty was what mattered, right?

'_Wrong!!'_ her brain corrected as she remembered Sasuke and Naruto's words. No. Not words. Words couldn't possibly hurt this much.

No. Sasuke and Naruto cut her. She was bleeding…

Sakura heard footsteps outside and fled into a stall. "Sakura?"

"What do _you _want?!"

"To talk to you. Come out." A pause. "Please?"

Sakura unlocked the stall and came out. "What?"

Ino sighed and hitched herself onto the clear bit of counter between the two sinks. Sakura couldn't help thinking that if she tried that, one of two things would happen. Either her butt would spill into _both_ sinks either side… or the counter itself would break.

Hmm. For some reason, the idea didn't seem too appealing.

Sakura came back to her senses to see Ino smiling at her. This kind of freaked her out.

Okay, this a lot freaked her out. "Quit looking at me like that."

Ino's face turned thoughtful for a second. "You sure do like that word, don't you?"  
"Huh?"  
"The word quit." She tilted her head to the side, as if deep in thought. "But you don't find it very easy to actually quit things yourself, do you?"  
"Sorry, but… are you on drugs?"  
She laughed and jumped down from the counter. "No." She stuck out her tongue, "I'm just pretty curious."  
"What do you want to talk to me about?"  
"A straight to the point type of girl. I like that." Ino grinned and poked Sakura's padded shoulder. "I want to ask you a question."  
"Which is?"  
"Do you like yourself?"

* * *

Sakura was stumped. _'Well, Haruno. What's the answer? Do you?'_  
"No."  
"Really? And what is it that you want to change?"  
"My weight, my face… everything."  
"What about what's inside?"  
"Does that really matter?"  
"Guess not…"  
"Exactly."  
"What happened to the strong, defiant girl I met a couple of minutes ago."  
"She's just a shield. A talking one, sure. But she's still a shield."  
"And what is that you want to be?"  
"I want to be—beautiful."  
"Really? Well then," her devilish grin returned to her, twisting her face into an even more beautiful façade, "Wide-Forehead fat-ass. Let's make you _beautiful._

"

* * *

Sakura blinked several times. "What?"

Ino slowed down her voice, as if to speak to a small child. "I said- Let's. Make. You. Beau-"  
"I _heard _you the first time. I'm not a moron. It's just- Well. How?"  
"That's what I wonder too." Ino sighed. "Okay then, first, I need to inspect the damage. ROTATE!" It was an order and Sakura immediately obeyed.  
She groaned. Sakura hesitated, "Oy! I didn't say you could stop rotating. SPIN!" Sakura spun.

"Okay. The most important thing..." She inhaled deeply, as if to make some sort of huge revelation. "What's your name?"  
"Huh?"  
"I said, what's your name. I guess I _could _call you Wide-Forehead or Fat-Ass. But you must have something you prefer to go by?"  
"Oh. You are _witty_." Sakura scathed. "Sakura."

* * *

"Ahh, cool. Well then, Sakura. Step one of your new life begins here." She smiled; the first friendly smile she'd given to Sakura that day. "And it begins with you-"  
"Okay..."  
"Face the problem, Fatty. What are your problems?"  
"I'm fat and ugly?"  
"Tch. NO! That is _not _what you are. I call you Fatty as an endearing nickname. No. Fat is a frame of mind. You're big, sure, but big _can _be beautiful. And you're not ugly in the slightest. It's just that your big is kind of, well, _blocking out _some of your beautiful. Tell me Sakura, how is your homelife?"  
"...Great."  
"Love life?"  
"Non-existent. _Obviously._"  
Ino rolled her perfectly made up eyes. "Any excess stress or pressure?"  
"Except on my joints?"  
Ino rolled her eyes again. "Well then, Sakura. I know your problem."  
"Pray tell." Sakura muttered sarcastically; though beneath the sarcasm- there was an undeniable amount of curiosity...  
"...You're lazy."

* * *

**Preview**

**Step Two:: Exercise To Energize**

"All my problems in life... are down to me being lazy?"

"But of course. You're big because you're too lazy to exercise and you'd find it too much of a chore to try to change yourself. You're unstylish because you're too lazy to try and find something that shows you off so you hide it. You don't think you're beautiful because you're too lazy to _look_."

"And what about you, genius. What's your problem?"

"I'm a bitch."

* * *

**A/N: Review? :) Step Two will come that much faster if you do ;)  
**


	2. Step Two:: Exercise To Energize

**Rock The Rolls****  
****Step Two:: Exercise To Energize****  
****Riz-I**

**A/N: I am going to update this one quickly and get it finished as soon as possible. Well, that's my aim. Also, Little Miss Seductress is almost done. How saddening T_T. Anyways, enjoy. And review :) They give me a buzz :) **

**EDIT:: I have edited some major mistakes and also have made Sakura larger… she was simply too skinny for the storyline to be effective in the original version. Anyways, I will be updating tres soon. LAST WEEK OF SCHOOL… I will be updating pretty rapidly near the beginning of the holidays, sadly SOCIAL ACTIVITIES ^_^ (and Entrance Exam revision) will take up most of the rest. ;)

* * *

**

"_You're a shallow bitch."  
"Is that really what you think of me?"  
"Yes."  
"So- why are we friends?"  
"Is that what we are?"  
"Well, what else could we be?"  
"I don't know, Ino. You tell me."  
"Would you really want to take things any further with a 'shallow bitch'?"  
"No. That's why I'm __not __going further with you."  
"You're choosing __her__?!"  
"Ino, what would you do if you saw a __really__ fat person walking down the street? Answer honestly."  
"…I'd laugh at them."  
"… And that's why I choose her."_

* * *

Sakura knew the second she met her that Ino was crazy. But this was just _too _much.

"Are you honestly suggesting the reason I don't look like, well, like you is because I'm lazy?"  
"No. The reason you don't look like me is because I'm not related to you." She rolled her eyes as if stating the obvious to a three year old. "In answer to the question you _actually _want the answer to: You're big because you're too lazy to exercise and you'd find it too much of a chore to try to change yourself. You're unstylish because you're too lazy to try and find something that shows you off so you hide it. You don't think you're beautiful because you're too lazy to _look_."  
"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

Ino looked over Sakura's outfit: Black lycra shorts peeping out from a too tight pink skirt that made her knees knock together when she tried to walk, a white t-shirt that her chest was straining painfully against and a bright red wife-beater on top; puffy, making her look even more puffy herself. Her eyes rolled over her rounded knees and flabby calves, her domed stomach and the feet hidden in Doc Martens. _'How hot and sweaty are her feet right now?!'_

* * *

"We have a _lot _to do."Ino sighed. Sakura yawned loudly. "Sakura? Did you just _yawn _at me?"  
Sakura held her hands up in innocence. "Hey! All I've had for Lunch is half a bag of crisps. I'm _tired_."  
Ino's eyes flashed angrily at Sakura's flippant attitude. "Sakura." She said through gritted teeth. "What's your grade in P.E.?"  
"Sorry?"  
"P.E. What was your grade in P.E. last term?"

Her question was greeted with awkward silence.  
"Sakura. Answer me."  
"Dindoot."  
"What?"  
"Didn't do it."  
"You didn't do what?"  
"I was… excused from P.E."

Ino sighed. "Why does that not surprise me?" She slapped a hand to her forehead.

* * *

The door to the Bathroom was suddenly thrown open and two girls came in, one lecturing the other non-stop. "Listen Hinata. There is absolutely no reason for you to _keep fainting _every time he's in your general proximity. Jeez. Even _Neji _asked me whether I was drugging you or something. _Arrogant prick_. Anyways, it's only _Naruto_. Clearly nobody's ever liked him before! When you collapsed on him he asked me if you were _anaemic_!!!" She paused for breath and then stopped suddenly. "Hang on- how does _Naruto _even know what anaemic _means_?"  
The girl called Hinata suddenly spotted Sakura and Ino behind her friend's back and whimpered. The girl with the buns froze and turned round slowly, grinning awkwardly. "Heh-heh-heh-heh. Er- yeah. This is awkward."

* * *

Ino took Sakura's wrist: Sakura noticed that Ino's fingers did not meet around it. "No worries you two." She smiled a dazzling smile. "You on the other hand- You're coming with me."  
"Where are we going?"  
"To my house." She began walking and attempting to drag Sakura with her, Sakura stayed grounded, deeming Ino's attempts completely futile. An inexplicable fear suddenly clutched at Sakura. Clutched at all 15 stone of her 5ft frame. "B-b-b-but what about sc-sc-school?"  
"I have contacts in _very _high places." Ino's eyes glinted. "Now _come_

!"

And so Sakura went.

* * *

Ino arrived at the colonial mansion the Yamanaka family called home. She rolled her eyes as Sakura's jaw hit the ground and continued dragging her into the house. "You'll be spending plenty of time here, Forehead, for now, come with me." Ino bowed hurriedly to the maids and called a 'Make sure we're not disturbed!' to the Butler.

Once safely in her room, Ino locked the door and motioned towards the chair in front of her mirrored dressing table. Sakura took the seat which groaned under the unfamiliar weight; keeping her back adamantly towards the mirror. Ino noticed this but decided not to say anything… for now. Ino walked over to the ornate bookshelf and pulled out an ethnically decorated notebook in various shades of pink and purple. She pulled out a matching pen from a drawer at the bottom of the bookshelf and opened it to the first page.

_**

* * *

The Makeover Diary Of Sakura**_

"What's your last name?"  
Sakura stopped gawking at the draped curtains of Ino's four-poster bed and turned to Ino, "Haruno."

_**The Makeover Diary Of Sakura Haruno**_

_This is a record of how Sakura Haruno got a makeover and everything she did to get from what she is to what she wants to be. _

Ino turned over the page and began writing muttering a "Feel free to look around." To a s_till _gawking Sakura.

_PROFILE_

_Name:__  
Age:  
Height:  
Weight:  
Blood Type:  
Waist Circumference:  
Hip Circumference:  
Leg Length (L):  
Leg Length (R):  
Wrist Circumference (L):  
Wrist Circumference (R):  
Upper Arm Circumference (L):  
Upper Arm Circumference (R):  
Thigh Circumference (L):  
Thigh Circumference (R):  
Hair Colour:  
Eye Colour:  
Personality:  
Favourite Feature(s):  
Least Favourite Feature(s);  
Strength(s):  
Weakness(es):  
Aim(s):  
Hobbies:_

Ino walked over to Sakura and placed the diary, open on the 'Profile' page on the desk in front of her. Sakura looked over what Ino had written, her eyes widening in alarm. She looked up at Ino, hands trembling as she held the book out. "I- I can't fill this out… I just. I can't."  
"You have to."  
"I. Can I do it later?"  
Ino thought for a second. "No. Do it now."

Sakura tried to think of an excuse. "But- I don't know all these measurements." Ino paced over to her dressing table and pulled a tape measure from inside a sewing box on top. She threw it over to Sakura, "Here." Sakura reached for it, missing hopelessly. She bent down and picked it up, glad there was nobody standing behind her. "Now then, get measuring and writing. I'm going to go get something from downstairs, okay?"

* * *

Sakura nodded as she watched the elegant blonde girl leave the room. She thought she'd get the measurements done while she was away.

_PROFILE_

_Name:_**Sakura Haruno**_  
__Age:_ **16**_  
Height:_ **5ft 0 inches**_  
Weight:_ **15 stone 3 lb**_  
Blood Type: _**O**_  
Waist Circumference:_ **50 inches**_  
Hip Circumference:_ **60 inches**_  
Leg Length (L): _**53 inches**_  
Leg Length (R):_ **53 inches**_  
Wrist Circumference (L):_ **27 inches**_  
Wrist Circumference (R):_**27 inches**_  
Upper Arm Circumference (L):_** 36 inches**_  
Upper Arm Circumference (R):_** 36 inches**_  
Thigh Circumference (L):_** 46 inches**_  
Thigh Circumference (R):_** 46 inches**_  
Hair Colour: _**Mouse**_  
Eye Colour:_** Green**_  
Personality:_** Non-existent**_  
Favourite Feature(s):_** Eyes**_  
Least Favourite Feature(s):_** Everything else**_  
Strength(s):_ **Anything academic**_  
Weakness(es):_** Anything physical**_  
Aim(s):_** To be beautiful**_  
Hobbies:_** Sleeping, watching films, reading, writing**

* * *

Ino put her laptop down, plugged it in and hit the 'On' button before walking over to a rigid Sakura.

The tape measure was on the ground and, as Ino read the measurements over Sakura's shoulders, she saw that the writing was scrawled, as if her hand had been shaking uncontrollably as she'd written each line. "Sakura?" she whispered, putting a hand on her shoulder. Sakura jumped and then came out with a shaky, fake laugh. "I guess I really need your help, right? You're right you know. I am lazy. But… I don't know how to _change _Ino. I _want to_!! I just don't know _how_!!"  
"It's okay." Ino patted the sobbing girl self-consciously on the shoulder. "I'll help you, okay? And then you will…" Ino read from what Sakura had written, "Be beautiful. So cheer up, okay? Hang on, actually- just cry, okay?"  
"Wh-what?" Sakura hiccupped through her sobs.  
"Well, you must have been holding it in for ages. So, just let all your frustration, anger- whatever, out. And then we'll have a completely fresh slate. I could read you some 'Yo' mama so fat…' jokes if you like."  
Sakura giggled through her sobs, and then, as Ino began loading up Google on her laptop, Sakura continued sobbing. She'd always been on the large side- her mum was a great cook and was of the 'your-not-leaving-the-table-until-every-scrap-of-food-is-gone' mentality. She really had no choice but to be the way she was. And she _was _lazy. But she just didn't have the _energy _not to be. She didn't _want _to be the way she was. Her mind flashed back to earlier that day, with Sasuke and Naruto… she would _prove them wrong_. Sakura made up her mind right there and then; wiping the last of the tears from her eyes, she grabbed the pen and pulled the diary back over to her. "Ino?"  
"Yeah?"  
"This diary, nobody but me and you can read it, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"So I can write whatever I want, right?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Good." Sakura scratched out one line and wrote a slightly edited version of it next to it.

_Aim(s):_**Have Sasuke Uchiha admit that I'm beautiful, and then SHOVE IT RIGHT BACK IN HIS FACE!!!**

Ino came over and read what Sakura had written. She laughed. "That's more like it girl. Now _there's _some _passion_! Now, come over here, bring the chair." Walking back over to the laptop which was resting on her dressing table, Ino took the seat in front of it; moving over slightly to make room for Sakura on the chair from her desk. "Right then, the first thing we've got to do, is work out a target."

* * *

"I already have one." Sakura indicated the aims.  
"Okay, a Step-by-Step plan to _get _to that stage."  
"Hmm. Don't eat and exercise all the time?"  
Ino was suddenly furious. "NO!! Don't even _joke _like that!!"  
"Whoa! Ino calm down, I was just-"  
Ino's voice was scarily calm as she spoke. "Eating disorders are nothing to joke about, Sakura. Let me explain it to you so that you're never even _tempted _to do it. It's like… it's like you're on a bridge. A bridge with no sides so you're constantly at fear you're going to fall off. You can't so much as _look _back because behind you is the reason you stepped onto the bridge in the first place. Ahead of you is your warped image of 'perfection' which is some sort of celebrity, and every single time you take a step forward, it's like that 'perfection' gets further away. Beneath you is where normal people are- but you can't _see _what's beneath you. You don't know how hard or fast you'll fall or where you'll land if you take that leap and try to rejoin everybody else. You're alone. And you're cold all the time. And you're terrified because you _can't _move backwards and you _just can't reach _the end… and what's below you is the most terrifying thing of all. So Sakura. _Never. Ever. Joke about eating disorders. You will eat right- but you will _always _eat_!!"  
"…Okay. I'm sorry…"  
"No. It's fine. I'm past that now." She turned back to the screen and typed something into Google. Clicking onto the NHS Website, she began typing in Sakura's measurements. "Okay then, Wide-Forehead: Your BMI is 41.8. Which is ridiculously obese. And your body fat percentage is 70.64% which is er… dangerously high…" She closed the laptop, sighing, and then turned around to face Sakura. "Sakura… if you don't change your eating habits… you're going to _die_

."

* * *

"You look like you want to say something." Ino stated.  
"No, it's just… it's one thing _thinking_ you're fat, it's another thing- _knowing _that you are. And that it's not just _fat, I'm obese!! _What do I _do _Ino-pig. _Help me_." She had grabbed Ino by the lapel and pulled her to her.  
"Okay. If you rip this shirt, I'm adding £500 to your bill. This is D&G." Sakura released her.

* * *

Ino pulled the 'Makeover Diary' to her. "Right then , let's add that in." She etched in _BMI: 41.8 _and _Body Fat Percentage: _70.64% underneath the rest of her Profile. "Now then," she flipped over to the next page and then looked Sakura over. "How much exercise would you say you currently do everyday?"  
"Erm. None?" Sakura could feel herself flushing.  
"Well, that's got to change. Starting today. We're going to write you up and exercise plan and you are going to _follow _it. Laziness is _not _an excuse. If you don't do it one day, it'll roll over to the next day and I will _make _you do them both _twice consecutively_, Forehead. Don't think I won't." Noting the dangerous glare in her eyes, Sakura knew Ino wasn't kidding. "Now then, you'll never do it if you don't enjoy it- so here's your chance to tell me what you _want _to do."  
"Nothing isn't an option is it?"  
"No. Fine then, Haruno. I'm going to schedule it for you."  
"Should I be scared?"  
"Terrified."

There was a few seconds silence and then:  
"How good are you at Mornings?"  
"I wake up at 5:00am to get a couple hours studying in before school, so pretty good I guess."  
"That's _ridiculous. When do you sleep?!_"  
"Er- I go to bed at about 11."  
"Tch. Well, in that case, the absolute _minimum _I can do for you is 7 hours sleep a night. Not enough sleep is _terrible _for your metabolism."  
"Fine, fine. Whatever. I'll just study more when I get home."  
Ino grinned slyly. "Yeah." She muttered. "Like hell you will."

* * *

_Exercise Regime For Sakura Haruno_

_Monday_

_6:00am:: Wake up and go walk for an hour.  
5:00pm:: Wii Fit: Do all Muscle Workouts and Yoga Poses.  
8:00pm:: Butt Workout: Search 'Ford Models' in iTunes store and then click on the Ford Model's Fitness Podcast and download Kim Strothers' Butt workout. DO IT!!!_

_Tuesday_

_6:00am:: Wake up and go walk for an hour. Switch the route from yesterday.  
5:00pm:: Wii Fit: Do all Aerobic Exercises and Balance Games.  
7:00pm:: Bike Ride with Ino for however long she wants to keep you going.  
Whenever You Get In While You're Still Running High On Adrenaline:: Holiday Workout: Do the 'Ford Models Fitness Podcast' thing and then download Kim Strothers' Holiday workout. DO IT!!! Yes Haruno, ALL of it. _

_Wednesday_

_6:00am:: Wake up and go walk for an hour. Switch the route from yesterday.  
5:00pm:: Wii Fit: Do all Muscle Workouts and Yoga Poses.  
7:00pm:: Go to Boxing Class with Ino._

_Thursday_

_6:00am:: Wake up and go walk for an hour. Switch the route from yesterday.  
5:00pm:: Wii Fit: Do all Aerobic Exercises and Balance Games.  
8:00pm:: Zumba Workout_

_Friday_

_6:00am:: Wake up and go walk for an hour. Whatever route you want to do.  
5:00pm:: Do all Muscle Workouts and Yoga Poses  
8:00pm:: Karate Class at the Gym._

_Saturday_

_Rest day. But you will not be _resting. _You will be expanding on your social life and social activities, Ino will ring you on Friday night and we shall decide what to do._

_Sunday_

_6:00am:: Wake up and go walk for an hour.  
12:00pm:: Bollywood Dancing class with Ino and then Spinning Class after.  
5:00pm:: Do all Aerobic Exercises and Balance Games.

* * *

_

"Here. And you're going to _do _all of it."  
"Are you CRAZY!!! I've never exercised before, like, _ever!!!_ How do you expect me to be able to _suddenly _do all this."  
"Close your eyes."  
"_What?!"  
_"Trust me. Close your eyes."  
"Okay. Fine." Sakura closed them.  
"Okay. Now imagine you're in a corridor at school." Sakura did. She imagined herself surrounded by all the beautiful people of her school, all looking at her and laughing. Seeing the discomfort on her face, Ino continued. "No. Don't imagine you as you are _now…_ imagine yourself as you _could be_. In a few months from now. Slim, happy, _beautiful._" Sakura's face cleared as she imagined it. She imagined people whispering as they walked past her; not in disgust… but in envy. _'Hey.' _They were saying, _'Isn't she gorgeous. I wish I could look like that.' _Boys walked past and wolf-whistled… "Now then Sakura. Imagine you can see Sasuke." Sakura did. And Ino saw her tense as she did so. "Imagine him walking towards you, imagine him standing, right there, right in front of you. His mouth is opening. And the words are coming out." _'Sakura Haruno… you're beautiful.' _

* * *

Sakura's eyes flew open. "And that." Ino smiled, "Is why you will be able to do this. Just ring me if you feel like you can't. Oh, and make sure you have mace on you when you go walking. Oh, and a Rape Alarm wouldn't hurt."  
"Ino… Why are you helping me?"  
"Huh?" Ino looked confused.  
"I mean- I met you for the first time at Lunch today. Why are you helping me like this. Nothing in the world's _free. _What's in it for you?" Sakura's eyes narrowed in suspicion.  
"Hmm. Well, obviously you're going to pay me- but we'll negotiate payment after the results have been achieved."  
"Huh?! When did I agree to pay you?!"  
"Right now. Anyway, I'm also helping you for moral reasons. See, everyone has a personal issue that they spend all their time trying to overcome."  
It was Sakura's turn to look confused. "Huh?"  
"Well, like yours is being so lazy it makes you fat."  
Sakura felt herself flaring up. She glared at Ino. "Oh yeah? And what's your problem genius? What's the problem _you _want to overcome."  
Ino looked sad for a second; lost in another time and place. "Oy. Pig?!"  
"Me?" Ino smiled sadly. "I'm a bitch."

* * *

"_Ino. You want to know something?"  
"What's that?"  
"It was always you. Only you."  
"So why isn't it anymore?"  
"Why do you think?"  
"Because of __her__."  
"Really? Do you really believe that?"  
"…No."  
"So why is it then, Ino? Why isn't it you anymore?"  
She sighed. "Because;" she conceded. "I am a bitch."  
"You always were smart."  
"I know babe. I know."_

**

* * *

A/N: Despite trying to make the speeches opening and closing this chapter vague, it's still blatantly obvious who's talking :') Anyways. Hope you enjoyed. Aaaaaaaaand... Review :) *Hypnotises into clicking Review button* Feedback is for the win :)**


	3. Step Three:: Negative Calories

**Rock The Rolls  
Step Three:: Negative Calories  
Riz-I**

**

* * *

A/N: I am actually going to do a dedication here, I dedicate this chapter to DigiLoveReader. Rock The Rolls inspired her to get fit (and she's just ace in general ^_^). Rock The Rolls is intended to make people feel good about themselves and realise that your body deserves the best you can give it. Anyways, yeah, so Cathy. This one's for you ;D**

**Next story to be updated:: Lipstick Smears & Puppeteers  
Followed by:: The It School  
Followed by:: Little Miss Seductress Take Two… THE FINAL CHAPTER!! :') Look forward to it all.**

**And yeah… enter the collaboration contest. It's fun- I promise you ;D**

_

* * *

Lolli lolli Oh Lollipop  
Lolli lolli Oh lolli lolli_

_Nah, that's not how we do it_

_Lolli lolli lollipop Oh neon naui lollipop_

Sakura rolled over and slapped her hand around on the desk beside her head. She grabbed her phone and hit the Answer button, cutting the ringtone off. "WHAT?!" she growled.

"_Rise and shine sweetie!!_ Did you like the ringtone? If you need inspiration, I uploaded the video onto your iPod. Seeing Dara's legs should motivate you some."

"WHY ARE YOU RINGING ME NOW?!" Sakura looked over to her alarm clock. 05:45.

"You'll need at least 15 minutes to get ready for your walk, right?"

"Eurgh. Can't I start tomorrow?"

"Do you want me to come over there?"

Sakura shot up. "I'm up."

"Good. Right, good luck and I'll meet you at school, okay? Make sure you shower after your walk. You're going to sweat like a bitch the first few times. Remember to take your iPod, I loaded some _motivational _songs on there. You took Korean and Japanese as your foreign languages, right?"

"Yes."

"Excellent. By-"

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"I don't _have _an iPod."

"I assumed you wouldn't. I gave you my old one. It's in the front pocket of your bag. Which, might I add is _seriously _lacking in style. Remember to fill in the diary before and after the walk, okay?"

Sakura hung up.

* * *

She pulled on a large grey hoodie and some cotton tracksuit bottoms that had never been worn- thankfully it fit. She grabbed the diary and hurriedly wrote her 'thoughts' down across the page.

**

* * *

Day One**

_**I hate Ino. I hate waking up early. I hate working out. I hate having to do ANY of this… but I hate looking like this more than that… So, here I go. I'm doing rounds of the estate. Ino said I can go as slowly as I want. **_

* * *

She went downstairs and realised a _major _flaw in the plans… She didn't have any proper trainers. "Damn." She grabbed her black Converses and decided that they'd have to do. Sakura grabbed two Snickers bars and a packet of Prawn Cocktail crisps from the cupboard and shoved them into the front pocket of her hoodie as she walked out. It was colder than she thought it'd be, but she decided against going back into the house to grab a coat because she was sure it'd warm up.

She pulled out one of the Snickers bars and unwrapped it, biting into it as she began to mooch up the street. "Damn Ino. What would _she _know about getting up at _six in the morning to go for a damn walk!_" Sakura took another angry bite of the chocolate bar and started walking slightly faster. She managed a couple hundred strides at her new, brisker pace before she was completely puffed out.

She had also finished _both _bars.

* * *

Deciding to slow down, she put her hand in to reach for the crisps- her hand instead touched the smooth, cold surface of the iPod she had hastily thrown in there. She pulled it out and examined it as she continued to walk around the corner. It was pink and curved at the edges; that made it one of the new Nanos, right? Everybody had one. Sasuke and Naruto got them first- Sasuke the blue version and Naruto the bright orange one. Everybody _had _to have one after that.

Sakura, however had better things to spend the money on. Namely; the entire House of Night Series of books, Season One of Lie To Me, Season Three of Grey's Anatomy and Season Four of Desperate Housewives.

Even so, Sakura decided to turn the music to Shuffle and see what rubbish Ino had decided to force her to listen to. _'Go!!', Big Bang, Go!! Mini Album _

It was –surprisingly- a good song. A mixture of Japanese and English lyrics filled her ears along with the upbeat, dancey, hip-hoppy, RnBish backing music.

Just enjoying the song and singing along to the chorus whenever it came on, she managed to do an entire length of the longest road on the estate without even noticing that her legs were burning and that she was sweating like a beaver… After the final burst of "BIG BANG ROCKS THE NIGHT!!"… She _did _begin torealise the aching pain in her claves and quickly started walking again and listening to the next song that had started before she lost focus and/or just gave up.

* * *

Possibly the _sexiest _voice she had ever heard began speaking in her ear. '_Yeaaah, you know what I'm talkin' 'bout babyyy.'_ She began fumbling hurriedly for the iPod- _who _speaks like that… _'Kiss The Baby Sky', DBSK, The Secret Code-Disc One. _

Sadly, the song was too upbeat for quarter past six in the morning; so Sakura hit 'Next'.

_Rockin' That Thang (Rap Remix),The Dream ft. Fabolous & Juelz Santana & Rick Ross & Ludacris, Unknown_

The song was good… but too slow. Sakura needed something with a faster beat to encourage her to walk. That said, the song _did _make her feel good about herself. "I wish I was black- maybe my figure would be better appreciated…" she mumbled.

* * *

Looking down over her balloon shaped figure- she decided no. People like _Beyonce _were curvy and were the _height _of hot in the black community. People like America Ferrera and Salma Hayek for the Latina community… Sakura was just plain _round_. Not curvy.

She might like to refer to herself as curvy to make herself feel more acceptable- but there was no denying the fact that she was _not _curvy… She was F.A.T… Fat.

And the sooner she accepted that, the better.

'Next'.

* * *

She immediately liked the opening to the next song. She checked it as she continued walking. _'Everything', Big Bang, Number 1. _Not as fast as she had originally thought she needed, but it was a really nice song and it was making her want to continue walking.

* * *

"ARRRRGGGHHHHH MOOOOOVVEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura was shocked by a screech from behind her and managed to leap aside _just _in time to avoid being run-over by a paper boy pelting down the road at about a million miles per hour. He turned back to look at her and in doing so, swerved his bike into a tree. "OWWWW!!!!!" he gave a loud wail of pain and then began cradling his left arm which had grazed along the pavement and left a nasty looking raw red scrape along it.

Despite realising that she looked (and probably smelled) like a complete sket, she decided to go over and help him. The adrenaline rush from a few seconds ago was starting to wear off and so the gnawing pain in her legs was catching up to her and she realised that her heart was beating like crazy from the unfamiliar physical exertion her body had just been through.

But still- she couldn't exactly just _leave him lying there_.

"Are you okay?" she panted.

"Huh? Yeah. Don't worry about it. I heal pretty fast." The blond boy looked up and grinned.

"Are you sure? It might get infected or something."

"Nah. Like I said, I heal too fast. And anyway," he smiled at her again. "I'm on my way home. Mum'll deal with it." He winked and then picked himself up, dusting down his jeans and black t-shirt with an orange spiral on the left upper arm. "I'm Naruto, by the way. I go to the Konoha Grammar School- I don't exactly know how I got in…" he laughs and scratches his head. "I know for sure I totally _failed _the Maths and Verbal Reasoning papers. But Iruka said that apparently I scored so high on the English and Non-Verbal Papers and did so well on Interviews that my overall point score let me sneak in. Good thing too- that _teme _wouldn't have let me hear the _end _of it if I'd failed. Anyway, where do you go?"

Sakura was dumbstruck. This boy- _this boy-_ his casual comment of WIDE LOAD in reference to Sakura the day before had caused her to make such a complete and utter _dramatic _change in her lifestyle, and yet- _this boy _didn't even remember who she _was_!! She stood up and began walking away. "Hey!! That's kind of RUDE!! We were TALKING!!"

Bluntly ignoring him, she continued to walk back the way she had come. "YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY!! YOU WERE GOING THIS WAY!!"

* * *

Sakura kept right on walking the way she came, fighting to at least turn the corner before the tears overflowed. "Please give me a nice song." She begged the iPod. And pressed for the next song.

'_Flower Lady', DBSK, The 4__th__ Album: Mirotic_

It was a beautiful song. Soft and gentle. She began to stroll onwards in a daze. Glancing at the iPod's clock, she saw that the time was now 06:27. Over half an hour to go. Sighing, she continued on her walk of torture. She was well and truly feeling the burn and, despite the wind whipping at her face, she felt hot and sweaty and regretted not wearing a t-shirt under her hoodie.

* * *

By the time she finally arrived home at 07:03, she was completely exhausted. Her family _still _wasn't up. Turning off '_Mirotic', DBSK, The 4__th__ Album: Mirotic. _Sakura made her way upstairs to her room and into the shower.

She hated showering; she always had to do it fast for two reasons:

1) She could always see her fat rolls when she was standing up there and this disgusted her.

2) Her legs got tired if she stood up in the hot steaming water for too long.

But she couldn't fit in the bath- she was simply too wide. It was a fact that horrified her every single time she thought about it… But until today, she had always brushed it off with the excuse that the bath was simply too small…

Now, she let everything that had been welling up out- and as water washed over her, Sakura couldn't tell how much of it was water and how much of it was tears…

_**

* * *

Naruto is one of those people that changes peoples' lives and doesn't even know he's doing it. I don't know whether to be terrified of him or… actually, no. I'm just terrified of him. I'm setting myself a mini goal- **_**Become thin enough to take a bath by the end of the month.**

* * *

Ino was waiting for Sakura on the bench overlooking the buses that brought kids to school. Sakura wasn't the type to walk when she could take a bus.

Sighing, she looked into her bag to make sure the large purple folder was in there- it was.

"Who are you waiting for?" Ino jumped about a foot into the air. Seeing who it was, she scowled.

"Why do _you _care?"

"I don't. I'm waiting for Temari. Thought I'd make conversation. Should've known it'd be-"

"If you say troublesome I'll shove my foot in your eyeball."

"A drag." He finished.

"Have I ever told you how much I hate you?"

"Many times." He grinned. "You never did answer my question."

"You never answered mine."

He raised an eyebrow. "That would only make sense if it were true. I _did _answer."

Ino blushed. "Shut up. I'm becoming a good person."

"_You_?" he looked genuinely astounded.

"Thanks for the words of encouragement, ass-tard."

"You're welcome."

Shikamaru sat down on the bench next to her. "So, how are _you _becoming a good person?"

"I'm helping a lost cause."

"Hmm- would this have anything to do with-"

"Nothing to do with you. Pumpkin head."

"…It's a pineapple."

"Hey, Shika. I'm here, let's go!" Temari bounced up beside them and grinned at her boyfriend. She looked over at Ino and nodded in acknowledgement. "Ino."

"Temari."

Ino returned to looking for Sakura as Temari and Shikamaru walked away. She saw her almost straight away. Ino looked her up and down. Tight, long sleeved pink t-shirt with black leggings and a pair of crocs. Ino had to physically hold back a gag and sit on her hand to stop herself slapping her forehead with it. "That girl _needs _some fashion lessons." She stood up, carefully dusted off her own outfit and then headed towards Sakura.

* * *

"Why do larger people _always _assume they can wear leggings? Kate Moss and Agyness Dean can't even pull them off… _why _do you think _you _

can?!"

Sakura recoiled. "I thought it looked… nice."

"Camel toes look nice on nobody."

"What?"

"Urban dictionary it. Come on, we're skipping Registration."

* * *

Sitting in the 6th Form Common Room, Ino and Sakura took seats on the large green sofa in the corner. Reaching into her bag, Ino pulled out the big purple folder and her laptop. "Got your diary?"

"Yes."

"Get it out then." She ordered, flipping to the right part in the folder. "Today, Haruno. We're going to talk about eating right. Starting with how many calories someone like you should be getting. Right," her fingers flew across the keyboard. She loaded up the website she needed and turned it around to face Sakura. "Okay then, enter your stats."

**Age (years): **17

**Weight (lbs):** 213

**Height (in): **60

**[Calculate]**

Ino looked at the page. "Well done Fat-Ass. Your BMI Percentile's so high it's not even on the graph." She gave a mocking clap. "Right, pass me your diary."

**BMI: **_41.7_

**BMI Percentile: **_99.2_

**Daily Energy Requirements: **

"Right then, since for the next few months you are going to be doing over one hour every day, that would make you **Very Active. **In order to _maintain _your current weight, you need 3720 calories every single day. _You _are _gaining _every single day… WHAT THE HELL DO YOU EAT?!"

Sakura hung her head.

"Right, well. We're going to be making some changes, _starting with your calories intake._ The average _woman, _as in fully grown woman, needs about 1800 calories per day. Okay? Since you're 17, you're still growing _and _you're going to be working out- you need more than that. 2200 should do it. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Say it like you mean it."

"YES MA'AM!"

"Good." Ino scrawled into the weight loss diary.

**Daily Energy Requirements: **_2200 calories_

"Now then, let's begin. You ready?"

"I think."

"Here's your diary and a pen. Get ready to write this all down."

_**

* * *

Eating right is important. Not eating = very, very VERY bad. Body goes into starvation mode, stores all food as fat; eventually begins burning muscle- you become weak and die. Carbohydrates are for energy. Without them, I will die. Do not, however, need masses and masses; eat everything in moderation. **_

_**

* * *

Protein is power; growth and repair of cells. Need it to make sure you are fit. Fish is the best. Chicken and other poultry after that- KFC CHICKEN DOES NOT COUNT- best part is the chicken breast, skinless. Red meat should **_**not **_**be eaten all the time. Every few weeks at the most. It's not really all that necessary and despite being extremely high in protein- has little or no other benefits and excess consumption can lead to kidney stones, heart problems etc. **_

_**

* * *

Fats are also supremely important, keep organs insulated and ensure they don't rub against each other or just simply **_**give out**_**. Fat keeps you warm, overly thin people are usually always cold. Fat is needed for many important chemical reactions in the body to take place. So it is needed… but in moderation. Sugar = bad. Addictive and is of no value to the body whatsoever. Fizzy drinks are also useless: empty calories, full of sugar, do not fill you up but make you fat and are addictive. Can also rot your teeth. Healthy tooth in glass of Coke will rot in just over 48 hours. Diet version is even worse. Might say no calories- but other ingredients still REALLY bad for the body.**_

_**

* * *

Nuts are to be eaten rarely, only a handful- Contain ludicrous amount of calories- more calories in a packet of nuts than in a chocolate bar. Speaking of chocolate- also not good for you. Only to be eaten as a rare treat or in the case of major depression for the endorphin rush it gives you.**_

_**

* * *

Quick energy fixes are VERY VERY BAD, i.e. energy drinks and coffee. Contain so much caffeine too many could send you into shock and also; drinking energy/ sport drinks after sport is a BAD idea. The caffeine and other ingredients in it actually DEHYDRATE the body. Water is the super drink. Not FLAVOURED water or even VITAMIN water- just PLAIN OLD SIMPLE WATER!! The more you drink the better. **_

_**

* * *

Best food to eat is fruit and vegetables. Five a day is NOT as hard to achieve as most people think. A mixed fruit smoothie and a stir fry can add up to **_**more **_**than five a day.**_

_**

* * *

Fibre keeps everything moving through the body. Like squeezing toothpaste out of the tube- shoves everything through, cleans out the digestive tract.**_

_**

* * *

Eating out for the next few months is a no-no. More fat in take-out than you could ever imagine. Junk food serves no purpose to the body other than ballooning it out and taking ages to get through the digestive system so McDonalds, Burger King, KFC etc. are out.**_

_**

* * *

Eating too fast is a massive and definite NO. Eating slower lets body fully enjoy the food and realise when it's full- resulting in eating less.**_

_**

* * *

Snack throughout the day on HEALTHY food. Crisps, sweets, cake, biscuits to be cleared out of the house. **_

_**

* * *

Only drink organic milk, non-organic contains chemicals that you don't really want in body. Try to eat organic food as much as possible.**_

_**

* * *

Pre-cooked ready meals are BIG No-No. Contain preservatives etc. that body does **_**not **_**need. Usually high in sodium. **_

_**

* * *

Bread- whole grain is best. White bread is ok in small amounts. Brown bread is NOT good. Brown bread might seem healthier- but it's usually just caramelised white bread… which is actually worse. Rice is the best source for carbs. Followed by whole-wheat noodles and pasta. Keeps you full. **_

_**

* * *

Breakfast most important meal of the day. Should get something from all food groups. Eat in reverse, make breakfast biggest meal of day, lunch moderate and then have egg-white(excellent because has all the protein of the egg but none of the fat- that's all in the yolk) omelette for dinner. Don't eat meals after 7-8ish at night. Metabolism grinds to a halt. Store-bought fruit juice high in sugar, contains minimal fruit. Blend the fruit at home or just eat the fruit instead. **_

_**

* * *

Negative calorie foods are good- they don't contain NEGATIVE calories. Just take more energy to burn than they release. So you eat something worth 5 calories, body uses 10 to burn it. Left with -5 calories.**_

_**

* * *

When the urge to eat junk strikes, think about what the food is that you're craving; your body is talking to you- listen. Say you REALLY want some Ready Salted crisps- assume the body wants salt and carbs, go downstairs and have some crackers. Fulfil the craving without giving into temptation. Sugar cravings are the worst, replace sugar with honey. Spoonful of honey before bed every night is really good. Go lick some honey if you need a sugar hit. SWEETENERS ARE BADBADBADBADBAD if you don't have diabetes. If you MUST use sugar, use it. DON'T USE SWEETENERS!! **_

* * *

"Is that it?"

"For now. If I think of anything else, or you discover something, be sure to write it down. Leave space."

"So… what exactly _can _I eat?"

"For God's sa- You can eat _anything_ as long as it's not junk and doesn't make you exceed 2200 calories every day. The absolute MINIMUM you're allowed to eat is 1500. If you eat any less than that, you'll go into starvation mode. And make sure you drink plenty of water and get your five a day. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. Now, sadly I can't make it for our bike ride today; which is perfect because instead, I'm going to give you some homework. In the diary, go home and write down a list of all the junk you like and why you like it… hmm, better also include food you hate or are allergic to. I'll use that tomorrow to come up with a meal plan for you. As for today, here." Ino handed her a sheet from the purple folder.

**

* * *

Lunch**

_Sushi (provided by Ino)_

**Dinner**

_Vegetable Lasagne (also to be provided by Ino)_

**Snacks**

_Assorted fruit and vegetable crudités and crackers (provided by… you guessed it… Ino)_

* * *

"Think you can manage that?"

"Sure."

"Great. Now. Get to lessons. Meet me in the canteen for lunch."

After Sakura bounded off (late) towards 2nd Period English with Jiraiya, Ino checked her emails.

"Ahhh, just the one I was looking for." She beamed and clicked the attachment she'd been looking for.

* * *

"What the hell was that?"

"JEEZ!! Sasuke!! Give a girl some _warning_!"

"Since when do _you _help people?"

"What _is _it with you guys? I try and _help _someone and you all _suspect _me of being up to something."

"Ino- people like you don't help fat, ugly girls."

"Ahhh, but you see. Sakura _isn't _ugly. See?" Ino flipped the laptop around to face Sasuke… who began to stare… absolutely transfixed.

"Who the hell is that?"

Ino laughed. "Ahh, Sasucakes." He scowled and gave her a death glare- but she ignored him. "I used to date a guy called Kankuro, he's in College." She gave a non-committal shrug. "We ended on good terms… anyways, him and his mates Shino and Sai set up this business. You send _them _an image and tell them what you want them to do to it and when you want it done by. They send _you _the doctored image, preceded by a fee. In my case, the fee is nothing and it always gets done by the next day." She stuck her tongue out at Sasuke. "Partly because I used to date Kankuro, partly because Sai wants to rape me. Either way- I sent them an image of Sakura and her parents last night and told them to do a total body liposuction and to give her some make-up. And _this _is what they sent back."

It was Sakura- there was no doubt about it.

But she was different.

* * *

All the fat had been removed from her face, leaving her with stunning cheekbones and causing her piggy, dull looking green eyes to come out and sparkle. Her figure was apparently an hourglass and it curved in and out in a way that made it difficult for even Sasuke to take his eyes away. Her skin, currently stretched to looking blotchy and red was smooth and pale. She seemed to glow.

"Shame she'll never actually look like that, isn't it?" Sasuke sneered.

"And what if she does."

"She won't."

"Wanna bet, butt-head?"

"Butt-head?"

"Are you avoiding the question."

"No! You're on, bimbo."

"Fine. If I win, you have to go up to Sakura and tell her in front of the WHOLE SCHOOL that she's beautiful."

"Hah! Is that it? If _I _win, you're going to lick my feet-"

"Got bunions?"

"Shut it. _And _you have to ask out Neji."

"… Didn't he put someone in hospital for 5 months?"

"Yes."

"Wasn't that someone a girl?"

"Yes."

Ino gulped and then her gaze fell on the image of Sakura, looking out at her from the screen. She needed to do this. She took a deep breath and then locked glares with Sasuke Uchiha. She grabbed his outstretched palm. "You're _on_!"

**

* * *

A/N: The website I used to calculate the daily energy requirement for Sakura is here **

**http(colon)(forwardslash)(forwardslash)www(dot)bcm(dot)edu(forwardslash)cnrc(forwardslash)bodycomp(forwardslash)bmiz2(dot)html**

**It's pretty cool for figuring out what you should be eating. :)

* * *

**


	4. Step Four:: The Fitness System

**Rock The Rolls  
Step Four:: The Fitness System  
Riz-I**

**A/N: Hah, enjoy. Hope the advice helps at least _one _person. Enjoy and review :)**

* * *

There was one tiny detail Sakura had neglected to tell Ino.

She did not _own _a Wii. Therefore she couldn't _possibly_ own a copy of Wii Fit.

* * *

She decided she would spend her time doing something else. Every time she picked up her pen and the diary to write down all the food she liked and why she liked it, her head began to spin. Where would she even _begin_. She sighed and put both the pen and the diary down.

'_I want you to clear every scrap of crap food out of your cupboards, fridge and freezer. Despite what you may think, Ready-Cooked meals are _not _good for you and so you have to get rid of them _all!"

Sakura heaved herself up and went downstairs to the kitchen. Her mum and dad were both surgeons. This translated as they were never home… She had an older sister and an older brother; key word '_had_'. No. They weren't dead- but her sister had gone away to Med. School and now the only times Sakura ever saw her were during Christmas and whatever time she didn't spend partying or at a friend's house during the Summer. And her brother was at University 'studying Art' when actually he was just getting wasted every night, partying till the morning and then going to class, throwing buckets of paint at a wall and calling it 'Contemporary Art'.

She pulled a black bin liner from one of the cupboards and then opened the 'Junk Cupboard'. Crisps, biscuits, cake, fizzy drinks, pocky, chewing gum, buns, donuts… they were all scooped out and thrown into the bag before Sakura could so much as sniff them. She hurriedly rushed to the fridge and began to pull out all the Ready-Meals inside. She opened the packets and emptied the goopy spaghetti, sauce, meat, steaks whatever on top of the food she had already put in there so she would not be tempted to go and pull anything out later on. From the freezer she pulled out pizza, chips, frozen chicken nuggets, patties for burgers…

Sakura knew it was completely ridiculous; But as she heaved the bursting bin bag to the bin… she was suddenly struck by the overwhelming urge to cry.

She was throwing away _all this food_. Food had been there for her when nobody else had. She didn't want to see it all go to waste. Her mind suddenly drifted to the starving African babies she had seen on tv and as she pushed the bin liner into the dustbin outside, she actually _did _cry. "I should have," *sob*, "Taken these to the charity shop." *sob* *hic*

It was pathetic, yes. But she couldn't help it. As she turned her back on the bin and walked back inside.

She felt strangely empty.

She thought maybe it was symbolic of the loss she had just suffered- but then her stomach growled.

She was just hungry.

* * *

The lasagne was homemade, according to Ino, and she was going to give Sakura the recipe tomorrow. Despite her appearance (bimbo, brainless model-type), Ino was apparently an excellent cook. Sakura had never tried to cook before and so didn't know whether this was a skill they shared.

It was as though something exploded in her mouth. The vegetables were juicy and crunchy, the sauce was creamy, the cheese was melting on her tongue. Sakura's eyes almost watered. This was the _best _food she had ever had in her _life_.

She had to physically stop herself licking the plate clean. After shoving the plate in the dish washer, she pulled out her phone and text Ino.

Ino pulled out her phone as it began vibrating in her pocket.

**Sakura: WHAT was in that Lasagne?! It was DELICIOUS!!**

She hurriedly typed out a reply and hit 'Send' before turning her attention back to what she had been doing. She buzzed again.

**Sakura: Organic really makes THAT much of a difference?!**

Ino hit out one word and then once _again _turned her attention back to what she had been doing. She picked up the scissors and was just about to cut when… "OH FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

**

* * *

Shikamaru: What are you doing?**

The scissors fell to the ground.

**Ino: Who gave you my number?**

**Shikamaru: You did.**

**Ino: If you say so.**

**Shikamaru: You never answered my question.**

**Ino: Cutting.**

**Shikamaru: Would never have pegged **_**you **_**as that type, Yamanamana.**

**Ino: You do not get to call me that anymore. Asshole. And I'm not cutting MYSELF! I'm cutting a dress!**

**Shikamaru: Suit yourself.**

Ino had nothing to say to that. So she didn't reply. She turned her phone off and turned her attention back to the dress. Picking up the scissors, she picked up from where she had left off.

**

* * *

Sakura Haruno's Favourite Foods**

**My favourite food is my mum's Chinese cooking; but she's always working so I don't get to eat that very often. I like my brother's Japanese style cooking as well, especially when he makes it spicier than normal especially for me- but he's at University now so that's not really an option anymore.**

**I mostly eat junk for convenience. Not because it tastes particularly nice. Except for crisps. Those are my weakness. They're so addictive. I will eat an entire multi-pack of 12 crisps in one sitting… And chocolate. And ice-cream.**

**They make me feel full.**

**But the best cooking is still the Oriental style stuff my family cooks.**

**Or the sushi Ino did for me today… that was freaking **_**delicious**_**. **

**Oh, and I like Italian food. Which is why most of the ready-cook meals I had (yes, I threw them **_**all **_**out… and yes, I **_**do **_**feel a kind of hollowness now that they're gone) were Italian style lasagne or spaghetti bolognaise or risotto or Panini or… you get the idea.**

* * *

Sakura decided that the very least she could do, since she couldn't do the Wii Fit workout was do the Kim Strother workout. So she downloaded it.

She was about halfway through her _first squat _and her legs wanted to pass out. That could not be good.

She continued to push herself to do it, but she just couldn't . Her legs were quivering and she was absolutely positive they were going to give out…

She stopped.

Sakura wanted to lose weight, obviously. And a lot of it… But she was smart enough to know that it was _not _good to do something that made her feel like she was about to die. There was only one thing to do.

* * *

Ino smiled as she took a step back to admire her work. She had spent all afternoon working on it, and it was finally perfect. She turned to her phone back on, just in time for Sakura's call. "Excellent timing." Her grin broadened and she picked up. "Haruno? Done the workout?"

"Ino. I think I'm about to _die._"

"Really? Did you over-eat the crap I told you to throw out?"

"NO! I threw all that out. No it's just… I tried doing that workout… and I really don't think it's something a _beginner_ should be doing."

"Hmm." Ino walked out of her room and headed downstairs towards her kitchen. "Well, Sakura. You know, that exercise regime is what worked for me… but we're two completely different people…"

"Obviously."

"So, do you see my point?"

"Yeahhh… I think so. You think I should become more like you? Well, I'm sorry but I-"

"No, you _idiot_. I _mean _what works for _me _might not be what works for you. You have to work your way round the system. Try out different things and find out what works for you. All the activities you're scheduled to do with me, I want you to keep on doing. But… maybe I _was _overestimating you slightly." Ino held in a laugh as she cradled her mobile on her shoulder in order to free her hands to open a cupboard and find the rice cakes inside. "Okay, here's the deal. Edit your exercise timetable so that, on top of your morning walk, you have at _least _45 minutes of cardio- that is anything that gets you moving and your heart rate up- and 30 minutes of stretching and or resistance training – that is stuff like yoga, pilates or weight lifting- every day. If you do weight lifting one day, then I don't want you doing it the next day, okay?"

"Er… I think I got all that."

"Good. Just remember." Ino took a bite of a salt and vinegar rice cake from Tesco… 29 calories... and totally _delicious_… "You have to make it work _with _you. As long as you lose weight and it's lost _healthily… _The details don't really matter. Now, edit your timetable, do your homework and then go to sleep. You've got to be up again tomorrow."

Sakura stared at the phone after Ino hung up. "Make it work _with _me?"

She smiled.

**

* * *

New And Improved Exercise Regime For Sakura Haruno That Will Make Use Of Her Freakish Body Flexibility As Well As The Gym Equipment That Her Freakishly Healthy Family Keep In The House**

**Monday**

**6:00am-7:00am:: Walk of death. Wear balaclava in order to hide from Naruto. Will have to ask Ino whether excessive facial sweating will slim my face down. **

**5:00pm-5:45pm:: Walk on treadmill. Will slowly build my way up to the faster speeds.**

**6:00pm-6:30pm:: Yoga DVD which mum has… somewhere in the DVD collection**

**Tuesday**

**6:00am- 7:00am:: Walk of death. See Monday.**

**7:00pm-8:00pm:: Bike ride with Ino. There is **_**no way **_**someone as skinny as her could **_**possibly **_**have the strength to bike for any longer than that.**

**8:00pm-8:30pm:: Bicep and tricep curls using 2.5kg weights, will build up to heavier ones… 5 sets of 20 repetitions on each. Then lift arms straight up to the sides and down again to work shoulder and upper arms. **

**Wednesday**

**6:00am-7:00am:: Walk of death. See Monday.**

**5:30pm-6:00pm:: Use the Ab King Pro in brother's old room to work out stomach (and get abs like his. Which, despite the fact that he is my brother, even I have to admit are impressive) for five minutes. And then do stomach crunches and twists and sit ups and push ups to continue working out till half an hour is done.**

**7:00pm-7:45pm:: Boxing class with Ino**

**Thursday**

**6:00am-7:00am:: Walk of death. See Monday.**

**6:00pm-6:45pm:: Walk on Treadmill, on Thursdays, instead of building up speed, will increase the incline.**

**7:00pm-7:30pm:: To tone legs and hips, use mum's Lateral Thigh Trainer.**

**Friday**

**6:00am-7:00am:: Walk of death. See Monday**

**5:00pm-5:45pm:: Treadmill. Use speed used on Monday and incline used on Thursday in combination.**

**7:00pm-7:30pm:: Lateral Thigh Trainer once again.**

**Saturday**

**Rest day… a.k.a. Ino's 'torture-Sakura-however-you-like' day.**

**Sunday**

**8:00am-9:00am:: I think a slightly later walk time can be permitted seeing as it's a **_**Sunday**_**.**

**12:00pm-1:00pm:: Bollywood dance class with Ino**

**1:00pm-1:30pm:: Spin class with Ino**

**8:00pm-8:30pm:: Mum's yoga DVD… which I absolutely **_**must **_**go find.**

* * *

Sakura couldn't hold back the smile as she read over the workout schedule. She actually _wanted _to do this one.

Ino's words… _'Make it work with you'_ were true.

Now that she wanted to do it… she _would._

You just _watch_, Uchiha… I _will _be beautiful.

* * *

**A/N: This is totally turning into some sort of crazy manual type thing :') It's supposed to just make people feel better about themselves, and it will do later on. Trust me. Oh yeah... All the stuff Ino will cook for Sakura/ teach Sakura to cook, I will be putting recipes in for. They're some of _my _own personal favourite foods. I hope you guys'll like them too. They're totally healthy... and _totally _delicious :)  
**


	5. Step Five:: Target Hollister Jeans

**Rock The Rolls  
Step Five:: Target "Hollister Jeans"  
Riz-I**

**A/N: I pretty much just want to get this one finished. :') Sorry if it's... lacking, somewhat. I AM STILL ON A HIGH FROM WIRELESS FESTIVAL! JAY-Z AND CHIPMUNK ARE ABSOLUTELY AMAZING LIVE AND CHIPMUNK IS GORGEOUS! Me and Grace were right at the front. We saw SO MANY acts live yesterday. Slash played the guitar behind his head. And Miles Kennedy is so sexy... Seriously. But then, I have a weird thing for old guys :L James Frain... Anderson Cooper... You name it ;) Nah but seriously. It can't just be me that thought so. :L Google him and let me know what you think.**

_

* * *

Diet coke and a pizza please  
Diet coke I'm on my knees  
Screaming "Hey, Big Girl, you are beautiful!"_

* * *

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU MANAGE TO CHANGE MY RINGTONE _AGAIN_

?"

"And a very good morning to you too babe. Right, I was thinking, if we start with Eastern food and then work our way west through the Middle East and Europe until we reach America? Because, let's be honest, the only healthy _American _food is salad- which you hate- and which the Greeks and Italians do better anyway."

"Huh?"

"I'll take that as a yes. Today we'll do Japan. I'll make you a bento." She laughed suddenly. "Hey, Fatty, don't I kind of seem like your girlfriend?"

Sakura hung up. Groaning, she dragged herself out of bed. Wednesday… Pulling on a thick jumper and some jogging trousers she grabbed her iPod and headed downstairs. Bleary eyed, she pulled on her trainers and headed out the door.

She decided against the balaclava.

* * *

Her walk was a lot less eventful due to her wise decision of taking an alternative, Naruto-free route. She made it through most of Super Junior's BONAMANA (Repackaged) album, deciding that her favourite was '_Boom, Boom'_ and the title song, '_Bonamana (Miinah)'._

As soon as she arrived at home, she collapsed on her bed, pulled out her diary and wrote a brief entry:

_**

* * *

I really hate walking in the dark, cold morning. It's exhausting. And kind of boring. I mean, I like the songs and everything- I'm pretty sure I'd marry Yesung's voice if that was legal, or possible- but it's hard to stay motivated. The only thing that kept me going was thigh-burn. That's what I call it when my thighs rub together and feel all sore. It HURTS MAN! I can't wait for it to go.**_

* * *

It took every iota of willpower she possessed to drag herself into the shower to get ready for school. The sweat had stuck her clothes to her body so tightly she almost had to peel them off (**A/N: In homage to Wireless Festival at Hyde Park yesterday. It was FANTASTIC! Jay-Z and Chipmunk are BEYOND amazing live. So was everyone else, but they were by FAR the best. It was so dry and dusty I spat up mud. And SO SWEATY FROM DANCING. Got home at 3. Gooood day**). She found her mind drifting as a ways of ignoring her body and the water cascading down it's many mountains… She thought of The Great Gatsby and how she had always dreamt of being someone's Daisy. Though, obviously, she wouldn't be the selfish, materialistic whore that Daisy was.

Okay, that was a lie.

Sakura couldn't _afford _to be a selfish, materialistic whore. Only beauty bought you that right and beauty was one thing she most definitely _did not _have. Inner beauty, sure. But not outer beauty. And in this world, it seemed that was all that mattered.

If she was beautiful… If she looked like _Ino_, she would use it to her advantage.

If the tables were turned and Sakura was in Ino's position, far from _helping _her, she'd point and laugh. She had heard the saying "Walk a mile in their shoes before you judge." Sakura was walking many a mile in her own shoes- had been since she was born… But she didn't yet accept _herself_ and continued to judge herself. She didn't _want _to look like this.

* * *

"Do you _want _to look like that?"

Silence. "No."

"Then _eat it_!"

Sakura surreptitiously put another tiny bit of cucumber in her mouth. She spat it out instantly. "It tastes like worms."

"Worms don't _crunch_!" Ino was frustrated but she took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. "Okay. Fine. Try the mackerel."

Gingerly, Sakura did. Then she tried some more. And some more.

"It's good." She conceded and proceeded to eat it all.

"Pass me your diary."

Sakura just nodded towards her bag, Ino rolled her eyes and pulled it out.

"Pfft. _Thigh _burn?"

Sakura choked on a bit of mackerel. "Yeah. And what? By the way, why does this rice taste like ass?"

"It's wholegrain. Keep eating it and eventually it'll taste like Chipmunk's ass. Pure, divine chocolate, baby." Ino winked and grinned.

"I'm pretty sure that on some level, that's a little bit racist."

"I'm pretty sure that on _any _level, you're a FUN SPONGE. The guy is so hot it's insane!" (**A/N: Yes. He REALLY is. Seriously. I've seen him live and was about 10 metres from him. Guy is GORGEOUS!**) "Anyways, I'm writing in here that you like mackerel but hate cucumbers. And the prawns, crab and tomatoes were good too?" Sakura nodded in approval. "Right, and that entire meal is only 425 calories. It's all about portion control. Right, after school, we're going SHOPPING!"

"Where?"

"Hollister."

"Ino, I don't want to watch you buy clothes."

"Huh? What, no. We're buying _you _a pair of jeans."

"I haven't fit Hollister clothing since I was about 5…" '_You stupid bint. Is that not _obvious_?'_ She couldn't help thinking.

Ino's response wasn't even the slightest bit sentimental. "No kidding. They don't stock Size Elephant… We're buying you a pair of Target-Jeans. They are jeans at a size you want to target. I did that with a dress I wore to a friend's parents' anniversary." A small frown crossed her face, contradicting the relatively happy occasion she had just spoken of. "Whatever. Anyway, Hollister jeans have a really good fit and since you're aiming to be a UK Size 10, you'll need a Size 5. They hug curves so you can be slightly larger and still look GORGEOUS SWEET AMAZING BABY!" She sang the last words.

Sakura rewarded her with a blank stare. "G-Dragon, you uncultured twat."

* * *

It wasn't until _after _their boxing class that night that Sakura finally managed to check out her new jeans. Of course, she'd looked at them in the store, but as she had discovered; they had decided that lighting the store with candles would be a good idea (**A/N: Seriously, wtf? Why is Hollister so dark? I bought a t-shirt I thought was grey, came out, and found out it was light blue… Not a good colour on my skin :L)** and so she had basically just stumbled around blindly nodding at the pair Ino showed her.

Lost for words, she pulled out her diary and under Ino's notes about what food she liked and didn't like, she scrawled her thoughts:

**

* * *

The boxing class almost killed me. The trainer is an INSANE middle-aged blonde woman who looks harmless but managed to take out this Arnold Scwarznegger lookalike as though he weighed the same as Ino. She had **_**NO **_**sympathy towards my… condition… and told me I reminded her of her in her youth. When I said "Really?" she replied with "No you **_**stupid hag, **_**I would **_**never **_**let myself get like that. NOW, TWENTY LAPS AROUND THE GYM! GO! GO! GO!"**

**As for the jeans. They are Venice Boot Stretch in Extreme Dark- Size 5-Short. Ino and the half naked man in the shop swore down they were the equivalent of a UK Size 10. At the minute, if I slit them down the middle and stitched the legs both together to make one big leg, they might JUST make it up to ONE knee of mine. NO CRYING! They're just so gorgeous and I just don't believe I'll ever be able to wear them. I really want food. But all I'm allowed to eat is the teriyaki chicken noodles Ino made.**

* * *

"Ino?"

"Yes?"

"Will I ever be beautiful?"

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"Can you keep that promise?"

"… Yes."

Sakura hung up.

* * *

Ino's phone buzzed into life again almost instantly.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Ino?"

"Yes?"

"I miss you."

"I know."

"She's not enough."

"I know."

"She never will be."

"I know."

"But you don't love me anymore."

"...I know."

Ino hung up.


End file.
